tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 4
The fourth season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends was first broadcast in 1994. It is the first season to introduce the Narrow gauge engines, whom are featured in over half the episodes. It was also the last season to feature stories based on the Railway Series, other episodes where TV made and others where loosly based on the Railway Series. It features stories from "Duke the Lost Engine", "Four Little Engines", "The Little Old Engine", "Gallant Old Engine", "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine", "Troublesome Engines", "Gordon the Big Engine", "The Eight Famous Engines", "Branch Line Engines", "Oliver the Western Engine", "Really Useful Engines" and "Toby, Trucks and Trouble". Episodes * #1 Granpuff - Thomas tells the engines the story of Duke, and what happened to him after his railway closed. * #2 Sleeping Beauty - Thomas completes his story of Duke, telling of how he was eventually re-discovered. * #3 Bulldog - Percy is impatient, so Thomas tells him about the time Falcon was impatient and nearly paid dearly for it. * #4 You Can't Win - Stuart jokes that he will have to keep Duke in order, but Duke proves he still has a lot of life left in him, * #5 Four Little Engines - Sir Handel derails, so Skarloey the old engine helps out. * #6 A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Sir Handel is in a bad mood. * #7 Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam's eagerness means the Refreshment Lady is nearly left behind. * #8 Trucks - Gordon advises Sir Handel to get out of work by pretending to be ill, and Peter Sam pays the price for Sir Handel's laziness. * #9 Home at Last - Skarloey returns from the works. * #10 Rock 'n' Roll - Duncan is careless, and makes himself look silly. * #11 Special Funnel - Peter Sam's funnel is knocked off by a icicle, and is temporarily replaced by a drainpipe. * #12 Steamroller - Sir Handel matches wits with a steamroller named George. * #13 Passengers and Polish - Duncan refuses to move his train without being polished. * #14 Gallant Old Engine - Skarloey tells Duncan the story of how Rheneas braved jammed valve gear and bad weather to save the railway. * #15 Rusty to the Rescue - Rusty is determined to save a steam engine to run the Bluebell Railway, and travels to the Other Railway to find one. * #16 Thomas and Stepney - Thomas is jealous when Stepney comes to visit. * #17 Bowled Out - A stuck-up diesel makes a fool of himself, and Duck and Stepney save the day. * #18 Train Stops Play - While Stepney is passing a cricket field, he "catches" a cricket ball in a truck, prompting a chase along the branch line. * #19 Henry and the Elephant - After a circus leaves, Henry discovers an elephant in a tunnel. * #20 Paint Pots and Queens (Thomas Meets the Queen) - Henry upsets a painter, while Thomas and Gordon try to behave in time for Queen Elizabeth II's visit. * #21 Thomas and the Special Letter - The engines recieve a letter inviting them to visit the mainland, but Thomas' carelessness almost spoils the trip. * #22 Bull's Eyes - Daisy teases Toby about his cowcatchers and side-plates, but learns that they are there for a reason. * #23 Toad Stands By - Toad advises Oliver on how to regain the trucks' respect. * #24 Fish - Duck has a fishy surprise when he helps Henry with the Flying Kipper. * #25 Special Attraction - Toby is upset when he realises there is no room for him at a seaside festival, but Percy proves they're all special anyway. * #26 Mind that Bike - Tom Tipper is unhappy when his post van is replaced by a bicycle, but Percy helps him out, not in the way he intended.